She's Done It Again
by Jazy Girl
Summary: GabriellaxSharpay. A Gabpay one shot about unrequited love. My first ever fic so please be nice. R


**This is my first EVER fanfic so please be nice. I'm not really much of a writer, but I'm obsessed with Gabpay at the moment so I thought I would give it a go. It's only a short one shot, nothing spectacular but I like it and I hope you do to.

* * *

**She's done it again.

She's done it again, and is oblivious as to how much it hurts me.

As she walks down the corridor strutting her stuff, the school starts whispering to each other, taking guesses as to who her next target this weekend was and all I can do is stand there and hide my heartbroken form, my jealously, and my undying love.

The school's most popular girl, desired by all men and admired by all girls is who has made me like this.

Her name?

Sharpay Evans.

This is the girl, who I have fallen completely and utterly head over heels in love with.

It's bad enough she invades my conscious mind, but now she's invading my unconscious mind. My dreams, my thoughts, everything... and there's no escaping it.

As she walks past me, all I can do is stare. I hear my friends talking to me but I tune them out just to see her hips sway side to side. But three words, just three words pull me out of this trance and I feel that heartbreak all over again.

"It was Troy"

Troy!!! My ex-boyfriend, he was the one who was lucky enough to get with Sharpay this weekend. Oh how I would have loved to be him. Every weekend Sharpay gets with someone new and I suffer the big wave of emotions every Monday of hearing who the lucky man is.

Not being able to stand the whispers any longer, I sprint off leaving my friends confused.

I run into the bathroom and let out a huge sob. Why do I have these feelings for Sharpay??? Why did this have to happen to me?? Being in love with someone and knowing they don't feel the same way is the most painful thing I've ever experienced.

As I look at myself in the mirror, all I can think about is how pathetic I am. It amazes me how someone could have this effect on me. As I lift my hand up to my eyes and wipe away the tears I notice a blonde girl looking at me from one of the cubicles with concern written on her face. Not only is it just any blonde but the blonde who made me like this... Sharpay.

"Are you alright?" Sharpay asked. She walked over to Gabriella and faced her.

" Huh?.. O yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" I quickly try to hide my momentary gaze of admiring how beautiful she looked.

"You don't look fine" Sharpay stated, bringing her hand up to Gabriella's cheek and wiping away the fallen tears. Gabriella felt as if she were having a heart attack, her heart rate increased in a matter of seconds, all she could think about was remembering to breathe.

"Y-yeah ha-ha, your riiight"

"Is this about me sleeping with Troy this weekend?" Sharpay asked, her eyebrows raised as she patiently waited for a reply

"What? No, NO! It's not" Gabriella said rather too quickly

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Gabriella smiled reassuringly

"Oooook, then what's the matter?"

Gabriella knew she couldn't tell Sharpay the truth. So she said the only thing she could think of that would make the blonde stop asking her questions.

"My... my uncle died" Gabriella said, looking away pretending to hold back another sob.

"Aw I am so sorry to hear that" Sharpay says before giving Gabriella a big hug

Gabriella just closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Sharpay in her arms. As they pull back they just stare at one another for a moment. Gabriella sighs.

I wish I could tell her how I really feel about her, how whenever I see her she always manages to take my breath away, how whenever she touches me I feel as if my body is on fire. I wish I could tell her she makes me whole, but I'm afraid to say what's deep in my soul.

The bell rings, signalling the start of registration. Sharpay looks at her watch and then back up to Gabriella.

"I guess I better get to registration. I'm sorry to hear that about your uncle, if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, anything at all I'm always here ok?" Sharpay says giving Gabriella smile.

_The only thing I need is you_

"Thanks, It means a lot" Gabriella said

"Your welcome" Sharpay said, then quickly gave Gabriella a hug and ran off

Gabriella sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror again.

All I can do is hope for the best. Hope that you feel the same way I do for you. Hope that one day I will be your target for the weekend, and come one Monday morning it will be me, me that the whole of East High is whispering about.

But most of all

I wish I could tell you what I feel inside, even though I'm afraid of what you'll say, how you'll react on the outside.

But untill then, untill I have enough courage to express my feelings I will just shelter my feelings in my heart and try to survive every Monday morning of hearing who you would rather be with other than me.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Like I said nothing spectacular, but please review and tell me what you think**

**Jess**


End file.
